1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless remote control measuring multipurpose meter, more particularly to an improved meter extensively used in the applications of measuring a current (A), a voltage (V), a resistance (Ω), a capacitance (H), an inductance (L) . . . and etc. signals by a wireless transmission method and transmitting a digital signal to a signal receiver and displaying such digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a prior-art electric meter that measures a current, and the prior-art power circuit comprises a plurality of branch power switches distributed by a master power supply 10, and the total load of the master power supply 10 is the sum of the loads of a plurality of branch circuits 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. The common traditional method for measuring a current is to use an measuring meter 2 to measure the current near the master power supply 10, in which the measuring meter 2 is also known as clamp meter or clamp-on meter comprising a current measuring clamp 21, a measuring terminal 22, a current/voltage transducer 23, a function and range selector 24, a display 25, a signal converter 26 and a select switch 27 as shown in FIG. 2. The current measured at the current measuring clamp 21 passes through the current/voltage transducer 23 and the signal is transmitted to the signal converter 26 and converted into a readable digital signal, and then the digital signal is sent to the display 25. The measured signal is displayed directly in numeric value. The principle and application of the foregoing prior-art measuring meter 2 are well known to those skilled in the art, and thus will not described in detail here.
In the foregoing measuring method, all branch power switches must be turned on one by one first, and then the power of each branch power switch is turned off to measure the current at each branch power switch. Alternatively, the power of all branch power switches are turned off first and then each branch power switch is turned on one by one to measure the current at each branch power switch. If the distance between the master power supply 10 and each branch power switch is too far, then it requires at least one person to stay near the master power supply 10 to observe and measure the current by the measuring meter 2, and another person to stay at a far end to turn on and off the branch power switches one by one. Such arrangement requires two or more people for the measuring operation and thus misunderstanding may occur in the communication between these people due to their long distance apart or cause them the trouble of climbing up and down to take the measurement at a high position. Further, when the branch power switches are measured one by one, those have not been measured yet are in an uncertain changeable status and thus causing errors to the measurement if someone turns on or off a certain electric appliance or equipment.
When someone uses a prior-art measuring meter 2 to measure a current (A) or a voltage (V) at a position very close to the measuring equipment, high risks exist in the measuring operation.
To overcome the existing shortcomings of the prior art and make the application more convenient and practical, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to maximize the utility of the multipurpose meter and finally invented the wireless remote control measuring multipurpose meter in accordance with the present invention.